


Dnes se stávám smrtí

by Neferit



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: After Game, Angst, Community: masseffectkink, Destroy Ending, Gen, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker konečně udeří na Shepardovou ohledně toho, jak vlastně ukončila smrťáckou invazi. Není to moc veselý rozhovor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dnes se stávám smrtí

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Today I Become Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/966864) by [Neferit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit)



 

Lidi hrozně neradi něco rozhodují. Když na to přijde, tak jsou samý nářek a stížnost, jak se nemůžou rozhodnout a volají po někom, kdo rozhodne za ně za všechny.

A když někdo takový přijde a udělá rozhodnutí, do kterého se nikomu jinému nechtělo, tak ho za to s oblibou pranýřují, jak se tak mohl rozhodnout.

To byl jeden z důvodů, proč Allison Shepardová nerada probírala důvody, které ji vedly k tomu kterému rozhodnutí. Prostě se rozhodla a tím to pro ni končilo. Pozdě bycha honit. Pozdě plakat nad rozlitým mlékem.

Teď ale musela probírat, co ji vedlo k jednomu z nejtěžších rozhodnutí jejího života, a vůbec jí z toho nebylo lehko; jednak proto, že byla pořád víceméně bezmocná a druhak to byl ten druh rozhodnutí, které člověk, který nikdy podobné rozhodnutí udělat nemusel, prostě nepochopil.

Proč skončila smrťácká invaze tak, jak skončila.

Joker seděl u její nemocniční postele a celý jeho postoj na ni křičel 'vrahu'.

"Shepardová, jak... jak jste se _takhle_ mohla rozhodnout?!" bylo na co se zeptal. Jako kdyby _'zničím všechen umělý život'_ bylo to nejjednoduší rozhodnutí vůbec. Jako rozhodnoutí, že k snídani si dá člověk palačinky a kafe.

"Velice obtížně," bylo, co mu řekla. Na další vlnu výčitek, a tichých slz nejdřív Shepardová odpověděla mlčením, než se z ní slova začala hrnout jako záplava.

"Pamatuješ na Virmire, Jokere?" zeptala se, když se Joker potřeboval nadechnout. Nechápal, o co přesně velitelce jde, ale kývl. Ano, pamatoval si Virmire. Jeho přítel, Kaidan Alenko, tam zemřel, když zůstal na Sarenově stanici, aby zajistil, že bomba, kterou tam připravovali, opravdu vybouchne. Pak mu to došlo. Shepardová tehdy vypadala opravdu špatně; co povídala Chakwasová, tak skoro nejedla a nespala, dokud jí doktorka nepohrozila, že ji na základě zdravotní nezpůsobilosti zbaví velení, pokud se pořádně nenají a nevyspí - pokud s tím má problémy, tak jí sama klidně dá nějaké sedativum a zavede intravenózní výživu, dokud se nevzpamatuje.

Stejně jako dnes jí řekl, že on by takové rozhodnutí udělat nemohl. Ona ho udělala, a následky si nesla doteď.

"Tehdy jsem se stala smrtí, ničitelem světů," zašeptala. "Stejně jako u Nístěje - musela jsem se rozhodnout."

Znovu se rozhostilo ticho. "Proč musím vždycky rozhodovat o tom, kdo umře, Jokere?" zeptala se Shepardová. Nedokázal jí odpovědět. Vlastně se na ni v tu chvíli ani nedokázal podívat. Beze slova se zvedl a vydal se ke dveřím.

Ve dveřích se ale stejně ohlédl. Shepardová seděla vzpřímeně, z očí jí tekly slzy a v ruce držela PADD s fotografií, kterou kdysi sám udělal. Bylo to z vopušťáku vyhlášeném těsně před tím, než se vydali na Virmire; Shepardová, Pressley, Williamsová a Alenko stáli u hvězdné mapy, každý v ruce skleničku s něčím ostřejším (i když to bylo proti předpisům) a široce se usmívali. Až teď si uvědomil, jak blízko Shepardová s Kaidanem stáli, a že ruměnec na jejich tvářích nebyl jenom z vypitého alkoholu.

Odešel.

Jak jen to bylo možné, opět utekl mezi hvězdy, na můstek první hvězdné lodi, která potřebovala schopného pilota. Nedokázal Shepardové odpustit, i když chápal, proč se rozhodla tak, jak se rozhodla. Stejně jako po Virmire.

Když se dozvěděl, že Shepardová zemřela na kritické selhání posledních robotických implantátů, které v jejím těle stále ještě fungovaly, na krátký okamžik cítil zadostiučinění. "To bylo za EDI," pomyslel si pomstychtivě.

Ale stejně jako předtím mu to nepřineslo žádnou úlevu.


End file.
